villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkseid's Elite
Darkseid's Elite are a group of natives of the planet Apokolips who are an elite band of servants of their lord and master, Darkseid, and villains in the DC Comics. The Elite are the top chosen to Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. The Elite became his most powerful band of warriors as they lead the Apokoliptian military forces to crush their enemies and conquer the cosmos in Darkseid's name. They are also enemies of Superman who constantly fought their master. History ??? Members *Amazing Grace - A master manipulator, Glorious Godfrey's younger sister, who once managed to brainwash Superman. *Apokorat Riders – Large vicious vermin from the planet Apokolips that can be grown to sizes that can be ridden by warriors and infested Earth-2 during the invasion of that world. *Aero-Troopers – *Bane of Apokolips - *Bedlam - an elite member of the hunger dogs under Brutaal. *Beguiler – another elite member of the hunger dogs also under Brutaal. *Brola - An elite shock trooper. *Brutaal– A clone of Superman and a high-ranking member of the hunger dogs. *Demon Shock Troopers – *Desaad - A sadistic torturer. He is also Darkseid's majordomo. *Devilance - The "god of the hunt", who was seemingly killed by Lobo during the events of 52. *Doctor Bedlam - A pure energy being, who inhabits a neverending series of artificial bodies. *Dog Cavalry – Apokoliptian warriors that ride Demon Dogs in the field as they work to hunt down Darkseid's enemies. *Glorious Godfrey - A master manipulator who serves as Darkseid's false prophet, mostly adept at bending huge masses of people to his will. *Granny Goodness - The founder of the Female Furies and keeper of the horrid orphanages in Apokolips. *Female Furies - An all female military unit led by Granny Goodness which serves as both an elite strike force and an honor guard for Darkseid. *Harassers – a group of Apokoliptian soldiers in Granny Goodness's charge. They handled security at the orphanage. *Justifiers - Warriors who are also used as militaristic forces in the legions of Apokolips. *Kalibak - Darkseid's eldest son, a thuggish brute and second-in-command of the Apokoliptian army. *Kanto - A master assassin, and "Preening clotheshorse", as Darkseid once described him. *Mantis (DC)- A bug-like warrior, and one of New Genesis' insect people. *Mortalla - A servant of Darkseid who can induce sleep with one hand and death with another; she was once a mortal, but was heavily modified to serve him. *Parademons - Darkseid's shock troopers who serve in the Apokoliptian army. *Pacifiers – Armored warriors from Apokolips that are deployed to enforce order. *Photon Patrol – regular soldiers of Apokolips using Parademon flying harnesses. *Steppenwolf - Darkseid's uncle, who is the supreme military commander of Apokoliptian army; he once killed Izaya's beloved wife. *Suicide Jockeys – non-humanoid creatures fitted with flying harnesses and suicide bombs. *Techno-Chiefs – *Titan (DC) - A green giant. *Warhounds – Constructs created on Apokolips where they are designed in the shape of large mechanical hounds piloted by warriors inside. *Virman Vundabar - An expert strategist and sycophant, who emulates the appearance and mannerisms of a Prussian office. Appearances in other media TV appearance *Many of Darkseid's Elite members have appeared in Superman: The Animated Series. *Many of the Elite members appeared in Justice League Unlimited. *Some of the Elite members appeared in Smallville. The members were Desaad, Godfrey and Granny who are portrayed as minion-prophets. Titan appeared in the episode "Combat" played by Glenn Jacobs *A few of Darkseid's Elite appear in Batman the Brave and the Bold as part of Darkseid's invasion of Earth. Gallery Darkseid's Elite.jpg|Darkseid's Elite. The Elite.jpg|The Elite aka Darkseid's Elite. Lord Darkseid's Elite.jpg 6B436802-5797-4C94-92A3-89FD33AF6112.jpeg|Female Furies: An all female military unit lead by Granny Goodness which serves as both an elite strike force and honor guard for Darkseid, Lord of Apokolips. D0F634D8-CAB5-4C07-91AA-4271FCDC7914.jpeg|Parademons: Darkseid's shock troopers who serve in the Apokoliptian army. Darkseid's_Elite_002.jpg Darkseid's_Elite_003.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Teams Category:Deities Category:Supremacists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Imperialists